


The Huntress

by CelticPhoenix



Series: Random Things Wot I Write [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't care if it ain't a tag, Hunting, Lovecraftian, Mechanical Crossbow, That's shit's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman hunts and kills an eldritch monster. What else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress

Dark.

That was all I could see. Nothing but the all-consuming shadow of the monster I was hunting. I stared at it, it's vast eldritch majesty, so much larger than my usual prey.

I dropped my lamp, and the sound roused me from my stupor. Rookie mistake. Its formless, globular arm swept towards me. I dove to the right, but it was too late. Some of its slime got on my shirt, dissolving it, and my bindings below it.

I dropped my weapon, a mechanical bolt launcher, and dove into the water, to wash it off. What I saw there...

The thing was even larger than it appeared. It's tendrils extended kilometres below the cavern-locked oceans surface.

I came back up, and shed my top. The thousand scars of my trade revealed themselves, and I knew I'd have at least one more by the end of this ordeal. I picked up my weapon, shouldered it, and fired.

The bolt hit it's mark, the glass tip shattering, releasing it's contents. Darkfire, the result of fifteen decades of alchemical study, splashed on the creatures hide, burning, searing, down to whatever the creature used as bone.

It roared, the sound ripping through my skull, as I loaded another bolt. An explosive one this time, and I fired again at the same spot, now weakened.

It tore through the creatures flesh, piercing the beings beart, or what passed for it anyway.

It roared again, and I felt the unimaginable pain, almost shredding my very being, nearly throwing me to madness. Occupational hazard.

It was dead, I could be sure of that. To be safe though, I burnt what I could see with Darkfire, the oily substance burning without a trace, consuming the creatures flesh in its purifying flame.

I stumbled out of the cavern's mouth, staggering, half-naked, dripping wet, and with some of the skin on my breasts and torso burning away from the acid.

But I had won, and it felt damn good.


End file.
